


you're mine

by Lunascreamer



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer
Summary: Bendy x reader





	you're mine

Tears dripped down your check as you were pinned against the wall. Face red from the multiple slap wounds and cuts on your forearm. Blood dripped down onto the creaking floor boards. Shaking like a leaf, you felt gloved hands grope up your side. Slowly they made their way to the front. Eyes shut tightly you could hear the being breath heavily.  
"So soft, so fragile, so mine!"  
A scream escaped your lips as your attackers dragged the knife across your chest. His tongue lapped up the blood that slipped down your cleavage. Knees buckling under your weight causing you to fall forward.  
"Say that you're mine, say that you love me and will never leave me. Say it!"  
Opening your eyes you stared at the fiend in front of you. His body was made of ink, features of a cartoon devil with pie shaped eyes. His mouth turned to a frown when you remained silent. His hand reached up to your chin, forcing you to knowledge him. His other hand stabbed the blade into your leg. Howling in pain your mouth was covered with his lips locked in place and tongue slid into your mouth with ease. Tears cloaked your vision as the creature known as Bendy slipped his hand into your shirt and squeezed your breast.  
"You're mine (y/n)"


End file.
